The investigation, development, and implementation of a simple and uniqye synthetic approach to natural and synthetic morphine-related analgesics is described. Three related and reoccurring problems -- (1) the quest for the total separation of analgesic potency from physical dependence capacity (PDC); (2) the quest for U.S. independence from natural (and foreign) sources of the naturally occurring analgesics; and the quest for short, inexpensive, versatile methodology that would provide optically actie known or new analgesics -- highlight the need for the development of a unified, versatile, stereospecific synthetic approach to chiral morphine-related analgesic. Long-range plans are outlined; depend upon the successful development and use of (-)-Beta-pinene as the source of a common, analgesic "chiral synthon"; depend on the laboratory development and implementation of phenol/catechol/aromatic annulation (late introduction of the aromatic ring using aliphatic precursors); and allow substantial versatility (as illustrated by potential application to morphine, morphinans, and benzomorphans), yet possess features which allow complete control of stereochemistry and introduction of functionality while accommodating changes in nearly all peripheral groups. In order to give appropriate consideration to the above plans, which would be designed to encompass synthetic and activity studies of the natural analgesics (morphine), the morphinans, and the benzomorphans, this preliminary study is necessary to demonstrate the potential of the plans and allow the consideration of any unforeseen shortcomings. These preliminary studies entail (i) development of a new synthetic route to racemic benzomorphans with concurrent investigation of dependable phenol/catechol/aromatic annulation, and (ii) initiation of the work designed for the development of a common, analgesic "chiral synthon". This preliminary study is detailed herein.